A New Fallen Angel
by paigegosney63
Summary: Amy had only just run away from home when she falls asleep and wakes up in the back of the Impala. Unsure of what to do when they find out she isn't actually from their universe, they take her back to the bunker where she spends her days looking through lore books, helping out the boys on hunts, and dancing (or at least trying to dance) with an awkward Castiel.
1. Chapter 1: Wait, what just happened?

Chapter One: Wait, what just happened?

Amy shoved herself further into her fluffy blanket as she clicked onto the next episode Netflix had suggested for her. Her tangled hair rolled up the pillow on the couch as her sleepy eyes stared at the bright screen of the TV fifteen feet away. She yawned and watched as Netflix started playing 'The Road So Far' on the last episode of season nine of her favorite TV show 'Supernatural'. She looked back over to the clock on the far right wall to see it was almost midnight. Amy got a determined look on her face as she pushed off the blanket to reveal herself in her normal day clothes as she swung her feet back over the side of the couch. She had seen every episode a billion times anyway so there was nothing she was missing. She stood up quietly and went to her room to get her bag.

The walls were littered with posters of fandoms she was a part of and off to the side were books stacked on bookshelves. It took her what felt like forever to save up for all of these things. Her parents would never buy her anything. She had taken a day job over at a grocery store off to the side of their nearby apartment. She had just gotten fired from it for being late one too many times and she couldn't take it anymore. She was leaving for good. Not that anyone would notice. She pulled out her large book bag from her closet that was decorated so it looked like the TARDIS. She started shoving things inside that she had thought she might need. She had been planning to do this for quite a while and had scribbled down things onto a list. Her favorite T-shirts, her books, money she had put aside just for this purpose, a thick jacket that she tied around her waist, and some other miscellaneous things that she wanted to bring along for the ride (like her replica of the 10th doctors sonic screwdriver and her scarf that looked just like Sherlock's).

Once she had finished packing everything into her bag she left a well-worded note underneath the fake pot of flowers on the dining room table. With a pleased sigh she headed through the family room to the sliding glass door that led to the balcony, she slid it open and whispered for her dog, Redbeard, to come. He did as she commanded and Amy clicked the leash onto his collar and wrapped the blue leash around her hand so he was tight to her side. She then quickly left the building as to not draw suspicion to herself. Not that it was suspicious a seventeen year old girl was sneaking out at midnight. Plus, she was on good terms with the sweet man at the front desk who worked the night shift.

Amy had often come down for a snack from the vending machines in the lobby and after she saw him reading a Hunger Games book, they got to talking. Turns out, he was just as big a nerd as she was. He was the one who helped her pay for her first comic con trip. It wasn't the big one, but the smaller one down in Utah.

"Amy, where are ya' going?" James, the man at the desk, asked while looking up from his book with his thick British accent.

"Oh, I need to get out of here for a while," she half lied with a smile and a tighter grip on her red coated Irish Setter by her side. She took a deep breath and a long look around at the dim fluorescent lights and awful blue and yellow hotel looking carpet before turning around and opening the door. Before stepping all of the way out she turned her head half way around so her long auburn hair would fall in her face to mask her misty eyes as she said shakily, "Goodbye, Lord James."

"Goodbye, Lady Amy," he smiled fondly remembering all of the times that she said she would get out of there one day and knowing that this was it. Amy choked back her second thoughts at the love of his nickname for her and her nickname for him in use for possibly the last time as she closed the door, hearing the ringing of the little bell and began to walk down the street with nothing but the lamps off to the side lighting her way. Redbeard made sure to match her slow pace as he walked beside her, the wise dog noticed that something was off. Amy kept on walking until she knew she was far enough that no one would recognize her. Even if they did, she would just say she was out for a walk. It was half of the truth; she just wouldn't say that it would be a very long walk, The-Hobbit-and-Lord-of-the-Rings-put-together long.

This place that she stopped at was a park that was way down the road nearby the city. She would sometimes go there, as it was popular with everyone. It was more of a public waterpark and an actual park in the summer since it had a water slide and some small geysers right next to the play-set. No one was here at this late of an hour and she had wanted to be far enough away from everyone she knew.

Amy sat down on a bench right next to the gazebo with picnic tables underneath and a small tree beside her. Redbeard jumped up with her and laid his head down her lap with a sigh; they were both tired. Amy watched as the cars drove by since this was a busy street all hours of the day. Their headlights illuminated the black pavement and other cars around them. She slouched down on the bench which produced a whine from Redbeard and she replied with, "oh hush," and he stopped, too tired and lazy and submissive all hours of the day to fight. Within minutes, her dog was asleep and she fondly pet his red and brown coat and scratched behind his ears. The next thing she knew, she was asleep.

After that, she woke up like always, but not in the same place she fell asleep. She was in the back of a car. A car she would recognize anywhere but didn't think it possible. She was in the back seat of a black four door 1967 Chevy impala. Just to check to make sure she wasn't mistaking this for someone else's awesome car, she checked the ash tray for the army man, she found the familiar blocky SW and DW, and the cardboard box in the passenger side with old cassettes.

Man, whoever owns this car must be a big fan, she though fondly, I wonder if they also shoved Legos into the heater. Redbeard and her TARDIS bag were still with her, so she checked to see if everything was still in there. It was, obviously. Amy jumped as the passenger door opened and a man who looked surprisingly like Jared Padalecki stepped inside.

"Umm…" she stated quickly as the man jumped in his seat.

"Who are you?" he asked worriedly. He even sounds like Jared Padalecki!

"Umm…" her eyes grew as a man that looked like Jensen Ackles got in the driver's side.

"Who is this?" he asked the other man once he noticed her.

"Umm…" she stated even louder as she held onto her dog for dear life with a scared look on her face.

"Why does she have a dog?" the Jensen Ackles looking man asked the Jared Padalecki looking man, "Sammy, you know we don't have dogs in my baby!"

"Don't look at me, Dean! It's not like I invited her inside our car," these sentences made Amy even more confused.

"Where am I?" she asked slowly, shifting her eyes back and forth between the two.

"Mesa, Arizona. Now what are you doing in the back of my car?" Jensen Ackles asked angrily.

"Last time I checked, I was in Boise, Idaho. So I really don't know. What day is it?" Amy asked which only made the Jensen Ackles man look even angrier.

"July 26th, 2015," answered the Jared Padalecki looking man once he realized that the other one wasn't going to.

"This is the day after I left. How could we have gotten here in one night?" Amy muttered to herself, looking down at Redbeard. The Irish Setter just cocked his head to one side back at his owner.

"Look lady, I don't know who you are but you need to get out of our backseat," Jared Padalecki told her.

"I don't understand," she told the two men.

To which the Jensen Ackles looking one scoffed and rolled his eyes while muttering, "You and me both."

"No, I was in Boise, Idaho last night and I fell asleep on a park bench with my dog Redbeard after I ran away from home and now all of a sudden I'm sitting in the backseat of a black four door 1967 Chevy impala with Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki in Mesa, Arizona. Explain that, and I'll go," Amy shouted almost hysterically.

"Wait," Jared said, "I've heard those names somewhere. It was…" he trailed off as a look of realization came to his face while Jensen was staring back blankly, "oh crap."

"What?" Jensen asked, when Jared kept on staring back at him he mutter the same, "oh crap," as Jared.

"Oh right, Amy muttered. The French Mistake, that's one of my favorite episodes I just didn't realize I would be guest starring in a sequel!" at the last few words Amy started to shout at the two men.

"You actually watched it?" Jensen asked with a quizzical look on his face, "I thought it wasn't that popular?"

"Maybe where you went, sweetie," Amy sassed, "but where I'm from, it's the biggest deal on Tumblr and the geeky side of Pinterest. You guys are working on your eleventh season right now and I kind of want to watch it and not LIVE IT!" The two men exchange what looked like hurt and confused glances at one another, "No offense, but most of the people that wander into your path die, so excuse me if I'm not too eager. I wanted to meet the actors not the Winchesters."

"Well excuse us for living," Jensen, apparently Dean, answered.

"That's the thing though," Amy narrowed her eyes and held tighter onto her sweet dog, "in my universe, you guys aren't living. You're fictitious. Your actors, Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles, are living and breathing people. So just take me home."

"Well, we don't know you or how to get you home, so…" Dean trailed off, purposely leaving the rest of the sentence open ended for Amy to fill in the blanks.

"My name is Amy, this is my dog Redbeard and I know you guys so chop chop," she clapped her hands on each of the 'chop's as she leaned back on the leather seat of the car. Sam exchanged an annoyed glance with Dean angled towards her. "Really, I've watched the show so many times I think I know you better than you know each other."

"Really? You know us better than we know each other? Were brothers, in case you haven't noticed," Sam sassed her right back to which Amy sat up straighter with a look of 'do you really want to do this?' plastered to her face.

Here's what I'm going to do to prove it," she leaned over her TARDIS bag and pulled out a notepad and a pen, "I'm going to write down a prediction of what I think is going to happen and were going to see if it comes true or not. Fair enough?" she asked while furiously writing down in her small spiral notebook she got on discount when she worked at the grocery store.

Sam and Dean both exchanged glances before they both looked at her and Dean said, "I don't see why not. Let's see what you can do."

"Oh you've got no idea," Amy replied smugly, while closing her notebook and putting it back into her bag.

"Well, we can't just stay here. I'm hungry," Dean said while turning on the impala and putting it into reverse to get out of the parking spot. While they were driving out of the parking lot, Amy noticed that it was a cheap backwater motel and she smiled knowingly while keeping one arm fixed around Redbeard.

They drove to a nearby diner where Sam and Dean both got out, closely followed by Amy and Redbeard. As they approached the door, Amy noticed a 'No Animals Allowed' sign.

"We'll just chill out here," Amy said, making Dean and Sam stop to look at her with questioning looks on their faces. She held up Redbeard's blue leash that was still firmly wrapped around her hand and they nodded before going inside to order.

Amy looked around and found a circular picnic table with an umbrella on top. She sat down there and Redbeard sat beside her. He laid his head down on the table while she scratched the back of his head while looking around at everything and trying to block out the heat. She fanned her shirt and listened to Redbeard's heavy breathing and the sound of cars driving quickly past. Soon after, Sam and Dean came out holding two to-go boxes and one large cup. Before they reached the table they were talking in hushed tones and as soon as they were within earshot they stopped. Amy knew what they were talking about so she got out her notepad with the prediction still inked into it.

"Here," Sam said as he laid down the box in front of her. She opened it to find a waffle stuffed inside and did a silent 'yes' to herself as she took a plastic fork from him. They sat down on the opposite side of the table and opened theirs to start eating. As soon as Sam opened his mouth to say anything she went, "Shush."

Amy slid over the notepad to Dean who was in the middle of taking a bite of his pie. As soon as he was done, his mouth looked like it was glued open.

"What?" Sam asked as he took the notepad and read it out loud, "Judging since we are leaving a motel, we are going to go to a diner where Dean will order pie or a hamburger or something else filled with grease, while Sam will order something non-fatty and way too healthy." He paused to glance down at his health-shake, "When you two are off ordering you will talk about what to do about me and my 'dumb dog' as Dean would put it (way too Scooby-Doo, Dean.)" Sam put the note pad down to look at Amy who was grinning from ear to ear as she was eating her waffle, "How did you know that?"

"Moose, you two have done it enough times on the show for me to know how this goes down," she rolled her eyes.

"Moose? Isn't that what Crowley calls you?" Dean asked Sam while he started eating again.

"That's right, Squirrel. It's also what the whole entirety of Tumblr calls you two. So save your fluffy crap to soften the blow and tell me what you two plan to do with me, huh?"

"Well, we were going to call Cass and see if he could send you back," Sam answered, as Dean still had a mouthful (not that that would stop him from talking).

"Ooh, I love Cass, he's my favorite!" Amy exclaimed with an even bigger smile. They both stared at her slightly offended, "what? Did I bruise your ego or something?" she retorted to which they both did the same calm angry look to each other. Amy rolled her eyes and went to finish her waffle while they tried to figure out why she liked a BA sassy angel warrior more than these two people who have to call for help every time they trip on their own feet.

"Castiel," Dean called out to the sky after looking around to make sure there weren't any people within earshot so he wouldn't look like he was insane, "if you could come on down. We've got an emergency," Amy shot him an angry glance which he immediately ignored, "so if you could come on and get you and your heavenly mojo down here, that'd be great."

We all waited and looked around for a few seconds, waiting for him to appear. After a few moments, there was still nothing. So Amy broke the silence by leaning her elbows onto the table and looking cockily towards the two boys, "Well, what's your plan now hot shots?" Dean rolled his eyes as he took another disgruntled bite of his pie and Sam simply sighed.

"We could take her back to the bunker?" Sam warily suggested to Dean who shrugged.

"Seems like our best option right now," Dean reasoned with a well-placed pointed glare at Amy.

"Umm, look through some of the most powerful books on earth that have been helping the Men of Letters for years? YES PLEASE!" Amy called out excitedly while hugging Redbeard.

"How do you know about the Men of Letters?" Sam asked, curiously leaning forward over his to-go box.

"I've watched all ten seasons of your show, remember?" Amy sassily replied. Sam's head hung low, he went back to eating his food.

"So once were done we can get rolling," Dean told the two others at the table through a large mouthful of pie while straightening the blue plaid button up over his black t-shirt.

"Awesome," Amy whispered to herself, "this is awesome."


	2. Chapter 2: The backseat of an Impala

Amy sat in the backseat observing her two heroes that she had only see through a laptop screen. This iconic scene she had watched so many times. The brothers driving down a road in the middle of nowhere with Dean in the driver's seat and Sam looking for a job to do. She leaned forward to glance over the top of Sam's shoulders and look at his screen. Some articles were pulled up in multiple windows about some strange deaths and reports of black smoke rising from the ground all around the world.

 _Oh right_ , Amy thought, quite scared at the moment, _the darkness is loose. Well, crap._

Trying to steer herself away from those life threatening thoughts, she turned to Sam and quickly said the first thing that came to her mind, "So can you still do that awesome ESP stuff with demons?" she asked Sam, the words coming out of her mouth at a mile a minute.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked, looking almost offended. Immediately realizing what she said, Amy slouched back down in her seat while wishing desperately that she could sink into the seat out of sight of the two brothers. She tried to move herself behind Redbeard but he whined like the giant furry baby he was and moved out of the way. Sam rolled his eyes and turned back to the laptop's screen.

"Maybe, I haven't tried in years though," he answered to Amy's surprise. She sat up straighter with a smile and noticed the almost worried glance from Dean towards Sam. She also saw the little shrug as Dean silently told himself that he had no right to judge after the incident with the mark.

Sam scrolled through some more articles and Amy leaned forward doing something she always wanted to. Braid Sam Winchester's hair. He looked at her through the corner of his eyes and asked, "What do you think you're doing?" which drew Dean's attention to the two.

"Hold on, I'm not ruining your precious hair, don't worry," Sam rolled his eyes as Dean tried to hold in his laughter. His lips were pursed and his shoulders shaking up and down. By the time Sam noticed Dean's snickering, Amy had already finished five short braids.

"Dean, what is she doing," he twisted in his seat while he tried to see what was going on, which only made Dean laugh harder.

"There," Amy quickly put the little rubber band on the sixth braid and sat back in her seat with a small chuckle. Sam sighed as he ran a hand through his hair then his eyes widened with surprise as he felt the bumps which turned Dean's suppressed chuckles into the full-blown laughter. He pounded the steering wheel as Sam tried to get an answer as to if his hair was braided or not. Sam had a scowl painted on his face by the time Dean had almost finished laughing.

"Oh," Dean said through a long breath, "I like her," he pointed to Amy who smiled happily.

"Funny," Sam rolled his eyes as he tried to find all the braids and dismantle them one by one. When had successfully take one out, he gave the small rubber band back to Amy who shoved it into a pocket of her TARDIS bag.

Over the course of the next 16 hours or so, Sam and Dean learned that Amy can't be cooped up for long amounts of time. Some examples are provided:

Example number one-

 _Dean looked in the rearview mirror and did a double take. "Amy, what are you doing upside down? You're going to get the leather seats dirty!" he whined._

 _"_ _I'm thinking," she responded simply as her face started to flush red from the top of her head touching the floor._

Example number two-

 _"_ _OH!" Amy exclaimed as she looked into her large bag, "I've got a few things I want you two to see." First she pulled out the Samulet, "I got this off of Etsy so it's not exact but Dean if you want it you can have it." Dean took it in his right hand and stared fondly down at it, "I've got a lot of reference shirts, but I can show you guys those later," she rummaged through the bag some more until she pulled out a black fabric rectangle, "by the way, how would you like to watch your lives?" she zipped open the hand-held DVD case to reveal the first 9 seasons of Supernatural on DVD, "I've got season 10 downloaded onto my laptop."_

 _"_ _How do you even have those in this universe?" Sam asked, "I thought that anything referencing the show would be sort of erased since it doesn't exist in this universe."_

 _Dean muttered almost inaudible under his breath, "nerd." Sam rolled his eyes and Amy waved Dean off whilst Dean only shrugged._

 _"_ _I dunno," Amy followed Dean's lead and shrugged, "I guess it's a Back to the Future type situation. You still have the things from the future even if you're in the past. I still have the things from my universe even if I'm in yours."_

 _"_ _NERDS!"_

Example number three-

 _"_ _Redbeard, you are in the car of a hero," Sam and Dean glanced into the backseat, "and two Winchesters." They both rolled their eyes and faced forward whilst Amy smirked. "Just kidding, they're cool too." Dean smiled._

Example number four-

 _Sam clenched his teeth while Amy was lying down on the backseat and humming different choruses to multiple songs and sometimes quietly singing them._

 _"_ _You gotta keep your head up oh oh and you could let your head down eh eh," she paused, "we are the champions my friends duh nuh nuh nuh and we'll keep on fighting till the end duh nuh nuh nuh we are the champions we are the champions."_

 _Sam silently screamed as he slouched down in his chair and angrily slammed his laptop closed._

There were many more examples along the 9 hour drive back to Lebanon, Kansas where the bunker was located. Both the brothers were extremely relieved from having Amy fall asleep under the backseat where they both couldn't see her and only hear her soft snoring…along with her dogs. Sometimes the jingling of her bracelet could be heard when they went over bumps in the road.

Dean looked over at is brother, "Dude, seriously, what are we gonna do? She can't stay at the bunker forever. I mean, how well did the last person who stayed at the bunker go? Kevin? Huh?"

"Dean, I don't know what you want me to say, I mean no she isn't going to stay at the bunker forever, just once we can get a hold of Cass and he can send her back," Sam reasoned back to Dean who merely clenched his teeth in return.

After a moment he responded, "Well, how long is that going to take? I mean sometimes we don't hear from Cass for weeks."

"Well that was a long time ago. Now, most of the time he just answers his phone," Sam tried to get through to his brother, but now knew that when he got a certain mind set Sam knew he was unreachable. "Fine," Sam whipped out his phone and speed-dialed Cass. He waited for a moment and then when he got Cass' odd voicemail ( _I don't understand, why do you want me to say my name?_ ) he put it back in his pocket.

"Exactly," Dean muttered cynically.


	3. Chapter 3: The Bunker

Dean sighed as he pulled up into the garage of the bunker that was located conveniently in the middle of the country next to a two lane slab road. The two brothers in the front seat hadn't talked for the rest of their drive home. He parked the car at the far back of the garage and looked half way back into the back seat.

"Amy!" he called back in an upset sort of tone. Sam noticed that he was clearly unhappy of having this teenage girl and a dog in the back seat of his precious car. Right after he shouted behind him, he heard a sharp "OW" since Amy had rolled underneath the seat in her unconscious state. Dean sighed as he put his forehead to the steering wheel in frustration.

A few moments later, Amy's head popped up with her hair frizzy on one side. "What's going on?" she asked, looking back and forth almost in a paranoid type of way. Her dog Redbeard, upon hearing her voice, awoke suddenly and jumped over to her and licked her face vigorously. Sam cast a sideways glance at Dean, who was glaring pointedly at the dog that had seemingly tainted the impala.

"Dude," he whispered just loud enough to be heard over Amy's giggles. Dean sharply turned his head towards him, "tone it down." Dean rolled his eyes at his brothers words and got out of the car.

Amy and Sam followed Dean's lead and hopped out of the impala, both of them trying to close the doors as softly as possible as to not anger Dean any further. Amy grabbed hold of Redbeard's leash and shortened it so the dog was glued to her side. For a moment, she watched as Sam and Dean grabbed their bags from the trunk of the car and instinctively grabbed hold of the black strap of her own bag that hung loosely at her right side. She pondered how she had actually come to stand in their presence and thought back to how rude she had been to them when she first arrived as she followed them inside the legendary bunker.

She gazed in awe as she stepped out onto the terrace of sorts above the map of the world which was glowing brightly; although, as soon as she looked down at it, the map sparked and went out. She gasped a little bit and jumped backwards. Dean simply groaned and hurried down the stairs to try and find out what was wrong with it. Sam and Amy followed him and everyone was startled to hear a little coughing noise, not coming from any of them.

Dean sharply turned his head to the library and rushed in. Sam and Amy ran behind him to catch up and find out who else was in the bunker. As soon as the three of them were stopped together at the end of the library, they saw Cass lying on the floor, looking pale.

"Help me," he coughed out. Amy was shell shocked as Dean and Sam reached down to help their fallen angel into a seat at one of the tables.

"Cass what happened?" Sam asked, a concerned look on his face. Dean shared the same concern as he too stared at him for an answer. Amy, who was still standing in the same spot as when she had first seen Cass in the flesh, slowly began to walk over to the three. She tread lightly, as if she would disturb something if she made too much noise.

"Rowena," Cass took in a deep breath before continuing, "She put me under her 'attack dog' spell. My grace is the only thing keeping me alive right now, but it can't fight off the spell alone. Because of that, I think you should tie me up or do something." He explained shortly.

"Tie you up? Why?" Sam asked Cass, his face confused. Dean simply continued to stare at Cass, the same pensive look on his face.

"I can't control who I attack or why," he sighed, "Now, it's time you answer some questions." He turned to Amy, who had sat down next to him, staring at him mercilessly with wide eyes. She seemed startled that Cass had actually looked at her. " _Me_?" she mouthed to him, pointing at herself. Cass stared at her with a look that completely read as ' _obviously_ '.

"Dean, I'll handle this. You go get the angel chains and a blanket for Cass," Sam addressed Dean, who left wordlessly, "Cass, this is Amy. Amy, this is Cass."

"Oh, I know who you are," Amy said giddily, as Cass turned to her once more, an emotionless expression on her face.

"And I you," he said, only managing to confuse everyone in the room even more. "I merely want to know how she landed in your hands."

"What?" Sam asked, "She just appeared in the back of our car."

"I woke up there," Amy corrected, "along with Redbeard. Wait," Amy turned around, searching for her dog. It seemed that in the excitement of Cass showing up, the leash had slipped out of her hands and Redbeard was now mercilessly exploring the bunker. "Redbeard!" she shouted with a concerned look on her face. The clicking of nails on cement sounded as the Irish Setter bound across the library towards Amy. He jumped, his front paws landing on her shoulders. "Get down, boy," she commanded, gently shoving the dog away and picked up the leash from where it was trailing on the ground.

"Anyway," Sam continued, "she called Dean and I Jared and Jensen, so we figured out that she was from another universe or something."

"I see," Cass said more to himself than anyone else, "Amy, do you know who brought you there or why?" he asked, turning to the girl who was now sitting on the floor with her dog.

"Umm, no. Like I said, I just woke up in the back seat," Amy told the angel while mindlessly petting the dog in front of her.

"Do you at least know how you came to be in the other universe?" Castiel asked. Amy immediately dropped her hands into her lap, now paying full attention to the conversation.

"I was born there. I am from there. Why? Am I not?" Amy asked while ignoring Redbeard's whines as he nuzzle her hands in signal to continue petting him.

"No." he answered shortly, "Are you sure you remember nothing?" Amy stood up as the lights started flickering up above their heads. Sam immediately turned up towards them.

"Demon," he concluded as he started to stand up.

"Sit down, Sam," ordered Castiel, not even glancing towards him but intently looking at the confused Amy as her grip on the dog-leash in her hand tightened. Flashes of something began to flick in Amy's mind, a brilliant pure white light that was consumed in a flash or orange and then taken over by complete darkness.

"No," Amy muttered, shaking her head vigorously.

"What's happening?" shouted Dean as he rushed into the room as the light bulbs started to burst above their heads.

"Calm down, Amy. Let me explain," Cass shouted above the loud cracking of light bulbs. Amy was struggling to repress a memory; something she didn't even know was a memory until a few moments ago. Yet, after a short lived fight, she had accepted the memory let it consume her. Only a few lights remain at that time and they continued to flicker.

"No need," Amy said calmly and clearly as she opened her eyes once more to reveal to the rest of the people in the room, that they were glowing in the same pure white she had seen in her memory. As the lights behind her flickered in and out they revealed the shadows of large wings behind her.

After a few ragged breaths, she closed her eyes once more and collapsed to the ground. The lights that were left stopped flickering and illuminated two confused faces and one set in stone. Redbeard whined as he nudged the unconscious body of Amy.

"Amy!" Sam shouted as he quickly crossed the room to her.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean asked Castiel in a voice that demanded answers.

"Amy is an angel that was under a type of 'witness protection program', much like Gabriel. She was close with many archangels in heaven about seventeen years ago. That got her much information that many regular angels weren't allowed access to."

"Which made her a target," Dean concluded as he looked toward Castiel to see if his answer was correct.

"In a sense, yes," Castiel answered, "So, Gabriel and I got her into witness protection which wiped her memory and put her in another universe. The only question is of why she is back. When she wakes up I'm going to need to teach her to keep off of angel radio, which will immediately send up alarms to heaven and give away her location, which could be dangerous for everyone around. Since there aren't many archangels left, the information she may have is essential."

"Could she help us lock away the darkness?" Sam asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't go that far," Castiel answered with a sigh.

"Well, first things first," Dean held up the blanket and angel chains he was holding. Cass obediently held open his wrists as Dean chained him to the table and put the blanket around his shoulders.

"She could be out for a few hours, so you may want to put her in one of the many empty bedrooms around here," Cass told Sam, who nodded and picked her up to carry her off with Redbeard trailing obediently behind, not wanting to leave Amy.

"So," said Dean as he sat down across from Castiel, "we've got yet another angel on our hands. Great," he slumped back in the chair and wiped his hands over his tired face. "How do we get her back?"

"We don't," Cass answered simply, blinking heavily.

"What do you mean 'we don't'?" Dean asked, his voice becoming even more irritable.

"It takes the power of an arch angel to put her back into her own universe. I can wipe her memory, but I'm not sure what good that would do us now. It would help to have another angel on our side," Cass answered in the same tired voice as Dean and mimicking him by slouching in his chair.

"Yeah, we can use all the help we can get right now." Dean said, thinking bitterly about the missing Amara. He subconsciously rubbed the arm where the Mark of Cain used to be.

"I agree. But now, there's not much we can do. So let's wait for Amy to wake and see what she knows."

"Good plan," said Dean banging his hands against the table, "I am going to listen to AC/DC and fall asleep for as long as possible. Which isn't very long," Dean sighed out the last sentence before walking out of the room with one last, "Scream if you need me."

"Will do, Dean," said Cass as he was left alone at the table, only a few lights illuminating his room as he stared into the darkness, wishing time to go faster.


	4. Chapter 4: Attack Dog

Amy awoke dazed, confused, and with a dog licking her hand. She leaned up, pressing a hand to her forehead as a crucial thought came piercing through the pain with awful clarity: I am an angel. The thought was clear and precise and echoed through her head. Although that much was clear, not much else was. She had no clue about her millennial existence or why she had come to be in the universe she remembered.

She slid her feet off the bed and onto the floor. Her eyes drooped as she stood up and immediately fell to the floor once more. Redbeard whined and nudged her as she was on all fours, feeling weaker than ever. "Thank you, bud," she pushed herself so she was leaning up against the side of the uncomfortable bed and scratched behind her dog's ears. Redbeard barked happily and jumped up to lick her face. Amy laughed weakly and shoved him off before trying once more to stand; a bit slower this time.

She got onto wobbly legs after a few moments before crossing to the door. She opened it and heard muffled talking from down the hallway. She followed the sound, clinging to the wall as her dog trotted behind her, his leash dragging along the floor behind them both. She then reached the large opening that led into the library, but she stopped herself from entering immediately.

"It's – it's difficult with these voices," she heard Castiel say, his chains rattling as he moved his hands towards him.

"Now there are voices? Are these voices telling you to hurt someone?" Dean asked, Amy poked her head around the corner to see the two brothers leaning over the table with intensely worried looks on their faces.

"No, guys, I'm hearing Angel Radio. It's a lot of chatter. They're – they've been looking for me ever since I escaped, as well as scouring the earth for the perp," upon seeing the confused looks on their faces he said, "it's slang for perpetrator."

"Um, yeah, thank you," Sam said politely and Cass gave a weak smile before it rapidly faded away. At this moment Amy realized that, just faintly, she too could hear the talking.

"Any perp in particular?" Dean asked, still looking at the angel wrapped in the blanket across the table from him.

"Metatron. They're doubling the effort to find him, so if we need to get a hold of him, we better do it soon," Castiel explained, his voice still weak and talking large breaths in between pauses.

"Yeah, before the God Squad does first," Dean said cynically, leaning back in his chair.

"Well, first things first," Sam pulled out his lap top and started typing. Amy slowly started moving into the room, taking cautious steps not to draw attention to herself.

Before Sam could continue his though she whispered, "I can hear them too." Everyone in the room jumped and Dean swore under his breath as Amy looked at the ground.

"Amy, you can hear angel radio?" Castiel asked. She gave a small nod still looking at the ground as Redbeard came up from behind her and stuck like glue to her leg. "Amy, you need to tune them out or you'll risk joining in yourself and give away the fact that you are back."

"I know."

"You do?" Castiel asked, his voice confused as they both looked at each other, the brothers watching on.

"I don't know how I do, but I do," she answered simply before expanding, "I don't have many memories anymore, but I do know some things." She turned off the Angel Radio in her mind as if her body was on auto pilot.

"What do you remember?" Sam asked gently, his voice low and soft.

"I remember my time on earth and -" an intense wave of heat came over her as a throbbing pain came shooting towards her head. She dropped to her knees with a grunt of pain.

A memory came back to her, clear as day:

 _Michael took Amy's hand._

 _"_ _Are you ready to leave?" he asked her, his voice filled to the brim with concern and love._

 _"_ _I think the right question is if you are ready for me to leave," she looked at Michael and he cast his eyes towards the ground. He wasn't ready for her to leave, but angels were beginning to pester her for information and some had even attempted to kill her for what she knew._

 _"_ _Michael," Castiel gripped his brothers shoulder, "don't have second thoughts now, she needs to leave."_

 _"_ _I understand," Michael gripped Amy's hand as she waved goodbye to Castiel as a pure white light consumed the other two as they were transported to the other dimension._

Amy took in a deep breath as she came back to reality. "You," she pointed to Castiel beyond where the two brothers were huddled around her concernedly, "You saw me off to my – the other dimension. Didn't you?" he nodded solemnly. Amy got up slowly, ignoring the Winchester's sympathy and walked away in no particular rush to get anywhere or do anything.

In a few minutes the Winchester's were gone, off to do a job over in Denver. Amy went to the kitchen and found some food to give Redbeard, since he was whining loudly. As she was leaving, an intense wave of exhaustion swept over her so she slid down the wall and fell asleep, her arms wrapped around herself.

She then woke up a while later, not knowing how long she slept. Redbeard was nowhere to be seen, so she got up, knowing that if Dean came back to find a couch destroyed or table torn apart, it would be on her head. She soon found herself in the library.

The lights above illuminated the scene before her as she was too weak to stop it from unfolding. Cass was struggling against his chains and close to breaking free. Then, with one final tug, the chain snapped and the links went flying across the room with loud thuds that echoed for miles.

"Cass, stop!" she shouted, he turned to her foaming from the mouth, the red lines in his eyes more prominent as they stared at her. He lumbered towards her, his fists clenched. Amy stumbled backwards as he held his arm towards her palm open and threw her down the long hallway, her head cracked upon reaching the end wall. Were it not for her Grace, she would have slipped into unconsciousness. Yet, she was still too helpless as he stomped beyond her and out the door that led to the outside world.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Amy was able to get up, she knew that Cass would be long gone. She racked her mind for what she could do, but came up blank after a few moments; realizing she was useless in her weakened state. She took a deep breath as she reached up to try and find a handle on the wall to pull herself up. She got onto her wobbly legs and whistled loudly.

In the distance there was a clicking of nails in the otherwise silence of the large building. A few moments later, the loud panting from a dog's lungs accompanied the clicking. Not even a second later, a shaggy red blob came bounding towards her, his long legs stretching out as he ran. Amy smiled at the dog's gleeful sprints towards her and leaned her hands on her knees.

"Come here, Redbeard," she called in a sweet sing-song voice. The dog skidded to a stop as he reached Amy and bounced up and down at the sight of her. Amy roughly patted his head which only excited the dog more. "Come on bud, let's go sit down." Amy sighed, her energy strained already. She staggered towards one of the wooden chairs and collapsed down into it. The dog put his head in her lap and she scratched him behind the ears while the heat from his breath warmed her stomach.

"You're back?!" Amy exclaimed as the two brothers walked through the top landing from the garage. She leaned back in her wooden chair while glancing upwards with a crooked smile. Redbeard barked wildly as the two made the climb down the stairs.

"Can you quiet this thing please?" Dean said bitterly as he reached the bottom of the stairs, Sam trailing slowly after him, his footsteps heavier than usual. It was at that moment that Amy saw what Sam had draped around his shoulders. An arm, attached to Castiel.

"Cass?" Amy called over the dogs barking. Right after she gave a sharp whistle, which calmed Redbeard and sent him sprinting towards her heel.

"Hello, Amy," he said in his regular hoarse voice that seemed a bit more strained than usual. She stood up from where she was sitting and crossed towards the bottom of the stairs.

"Geez, you look like hell," she commented as she helped hold up Castiel's other side which gained a guilty look from Dean as Sam thanked her with a sigh of relief. "Calm down, Dean, I'm an angel. Of course I'm stronger than you," she whispered to Dean as he passed.

"Well, that wasn't what I was worried about at all, but thanks for telling me," Dean retorted, his eyes rolling practically to the back of his skull as he trailed behind the three of them as they helped guide Cass to his room.

"So what was with all of the books?" Sam asked, referring to the table full of open books in the center of the library that were sprawled all around Amy.

"I'm in the Men of Letters Library, with a giant collection on everything big and bad out in the world and you expect me not to educate myself?" Amy said with a smile as the lights flickered above her head as she was walking. "That's happening more and more around me lately," she gestured upwards at the trail of blinking lights that followed her around.

"I could help you with that once I'm a little better. Some other things too," Cass volunteered, taking large breaths between every couple words, even though his physical effort was minimal. As it just consisted of tapping his feet lightly on the ground to help with the grunt work.

"Yeah Cass, you should probably keep helping yourself and get better before you help this newfound member of The God Squad," at those last of Dean's words Amy shot him an upset glare with pursed lips and narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, speaking of Amy, you look a lot better than the last time we saw you." Sam mentioned, glancing up and down at the girl who beamed back.

"Well a couple nights of Netflix, reading, and a well-stocked kitchen helped a lot, but I'm still a little weak," after a long sigh she added with an almost defeated voice, "and I still don't remember all too much."

"Do you remember anything new?" Cass asked. At Amy's little shake no he sighed and turned his head away, closing his eyes for a moment.

At that time, they reached Cass' room and Dean opened the door for them all. Sam and Amy dropped him onto his bed and he quickly laid back on the stiff bed, sending the blankets into a ripple effect.

"Alright, you need anything, just call," Dean explained and Cass nodded without a word. They all exited the angel's room and as they did so, Sam stumbled into Redbeard, who whimpered weakly.

"Oh, I'm sorry buddy," he said a little higher than normal as he turned around to scratch behind the dog's ears, so he quickly forgot about his small injury.

"Seriously, though, can we get rid of the dog?" Dean asked exasperated.

"NO!" Amy shouted adamantly, her voice suddenly harsh and her face stern. Dean leaned back, startled at the sudden ferocity coming out of this small 17 year old. He mouthed a silent 'OK' as they all continued walking once more.

"So, what happened out there?" Amy asked.

"Well, Cass went rogue, obviously, and so we got Rowena and found him attacking some poor woman and got her to do a counter-curse. She got away and then we got here. Not much else to tell," Dean explained shortly.

"Well alright then," at that point, they reached the library entrance, so she whistled for Redbeard to follow her as she went back in to look at the books once more.

"What've you been reading up on?" Sam asked, as he followed Amy. He looked over the pale fluttering pages from the AC. Amy sat on her knees on top of a chair, looking over all of the open books and the finished stack to her right and the to-do stack on her left.

"Umm, everything," she folded her arms in her lap as she turned to look at him.

"So, you mind if I quiz you a little bit," Sam asked, sitting down in a chair next to her, turning it to face Amy. At those words, Amy sat up straighter, her eyes narrowing. Dean looked up slightly, smirking a bit at the look of confidence on the young girls face.

"Bring it," she said evenly. Sam looked almost startled at her look of intimidation, but then smirked in almost the exact manner Dean had.

"Alright, lets start simple. How do you get rid of a ghost?"

"Salt and burn the bones."

"How do you kill a shapeshifter?"

"Silver bullet or blade or decapitation."

"What about demons?"

"Ruby's knife, The Colt, ingestion of salt sometimes, exorcisms, and a crap ton of other things like angels and God and Eve and stuff."

Sam leaned back in his chair, folding his arms, with a cocky look on his face, "Recite an exorcism."  
Amy smirked, "Exorcizamus te omnis immundus spirtus omnis satanica potestas omnis incursion infernalis adversarii omnis congregation et secta diabolica ergo draco maledicte utt ecclisiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus audi nos. Which would have been a challenging question if I haven't known how to do an exorcism for years now. The real challenge is saying it backwards. Which I can do also. Observe: now audi rogamus te servire libertate facias tibi secura tuam ecclisiam utt maldicte draco ergo diabolica secta et congregation omnis adversarii infernalis incursion omnis potestas satanica omnis spiritus immundus omnis te exorcizamus. I can also do an angels exorcism, but I will not for obvious reasons." She said that last part while gesturing to herself.

Both Sam and Dean were now leaning back in their chairs next to Amy (Dean had come and sat down next to her at about the 'draco' of the forward exorcism). Amy beamed at the utter looks of disbelief on their faces.

"So," Amy not so subtly led into what she wanted, "can I come on your guys' next hunt?"

"Wa- hold- hold up," Dean leaned forward, "When did this topic come up?"

"Amy, um, what I think he's trying to say is that you aren't ready to go out on a hunt I mean you don't look to be very strong," as soon as the words left Sam's mouth, he knew that he said something wrong.

"I have spent days pouring over these books and have all of heaven's power on my side and I'm not _strong_ enough?" Sam looked towards Dean for help with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Don't look at me," Dean leaned back in his chair as he watched this utterly hilarious scene unfold.

"I, umm, uh, uh, sure?" Sam stuttered and stumbled.

"Yes!"

"What?"

"Dean, it sounds like she's pretty well educated, and she is an angel." Sam reasoned against his brother. Dean was at a loss for words. He just grunted and got up from the table to go off to some corner of The Bunker.

"So, that's a yes?" Amy asked cautiously, leaning forwards in her chair with one arm scratching her dog behind the ears.

"I guess it is."


End file.
